Songs Full Of Jisbon
by JelloFanatic123
Summary: My version of MyOwnWorstCritic's post. 10 songs that I listen to on my Ipod that inspired me to write the drabbles. All the drabbles are Jane/Lisbon based. Not all of them are based on a romantic feeling though.


**Well, I know people have probably been reading a lot of these lately but I thought I'd give it a try. All the story's inspired me! Thanks so much to MyOwnWorstCritic for coming up with the idea. You've certainly have a hit on your hands! Well, anyways, here's what I came up with! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunatley. Though if I did, I would make the show full of pure JISBON!**

**Note: This is not Beta Read so all mistakes are mine. Sorry! Let me know what you think! Maybe if people have a favorite song I'll write more on the topic! **

**Way Back Into Love (Demo)- Hugh Grant and Drew Barrymore**

Patrick Jane never thought that he would find love again after his wife, but he did. He had been in the dark ever since his wife and little girl died. He said he would never move on, he would forever be lost in the pitch black, with his mind clouded from everything. But when he met Teresa Lisbon, things changed. He knew she was special. He finally wanted to love again. He wanted to find a way back into love, especially with this woman.

**Crazy for This Girl- Evan and Jaron**

Patrick Jane looked over from the passenger side to look at Teresa Lisbon. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She had saved his life. She had made him realize that he didn't need the revenge as long as she was around. He wanted her and he was willing to risk everything for her.

"Jane, you're staring."

"Sorry."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing."_ Too bad she doesn't know how I feel about her. I wonder if she'll ever figure it out. _

**Fix You – Cold Play**

He never slept. He was damaged. I had never seen him crying before until we found another little girl, dead, one that resembled his little girl so much. He's held in everything for so long and I'm not surprised that he begins to break down. I walk into the interrogation room and take his hand in mine, our fingers entangled. He pulls me into a hug and all I can do is try to hug tighter. To squeeze all the misery that he has gone through out of him. That's the only way I know how to try and fix him. I can feel his tears soaking my neck as he rests his head on my shoulder. I never want to see him like this again. I want to help him move on.

**Don't Stop Believin' – Journey**

"Come on Teresa give it a try, it's easy."

"I'm really not that good at gambling. I thought we came here to have fun and me losing money, to me, doesn't sound like fun. You do it. You're the gambler here. I just came here to watch. Maybe have a couple drinks and a round of poker. Just something to get my mind off the case that's all."

"All you have to do is roll the dice. Easy as that. Just do it for me." He was using his 100 watt smile to his advantage again. He knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine." She takes the dice in her hand, blows on them for good luck and throws them on the table.

"Well, look at that! You just won! I told you I could do it!"

"I had my doubts,"

"Never stop believing in yourself Teresa. You can do whatever you want to do!" Lisbon blushed.

**Moments – Emerson Drive**

Patrick Jane was perfect on the outside to everyone, except Teresa Lisbon who knew who he was on the inside. His life was perfect in the past. Perfect moments with his wife and child used to fill his life. He had a family, someone to care about and love. Now he didn't. She knew that memories of his family kept him up at night. The fact that he had made a man mad and caused his family's death rang throughout his brain every night. She knew he wish he could just lose some of those memories, those moments but he couldn't let go.

**All By Myself – Celine Dion**

Walking into his empty house made him feel like crap. It brought him back into reality that he was alone. It reminded him that he needed revenge for his family. But yet it was just another sad memory haunting him, a memory that made him feel like he shouldn't be living. He didn't want to be by himself anymore. That was why he was now standing in front of his boss' door. She was the person who wanted him to choose life. She was the only person who he felt alive around.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I just didn't want to be alone." It felt good to get it off his chest.

"Come in." She said, taking his hand in hers and leading him into her house.

**When – Martina McBride and Tim McGraw**

They read each other well. It surprised them how well they could communicate with each other without even having to talk. It was their special thing, and made their relationship stronger. This was a time when they didn't need to use words. Red John had committed suicide right in front of Jane and Lisbon's eyes. Jane didn't even have time to get close to him and do what he had planned. They sat on the bed of the hotel room. Both of them were staring in each other's tired eyes.

It had been a long journey and it was finally over. He could see she was glad that it happened this way. He was disappointed, he knew she saw it, she always did. Lisbon could see some relief but the pain was still in Jane's eyes. He wanted his revenge so bad. She reached over and caressed his arm, signaling that he would be okay and that she understood how he was feeling. This slight gesture meant everything to him and she knew it. He always new she said it best when she said nothing at all.

**Sober – Pink**

She was sitting at the bar with her fourth glass. She knew he would eventually find her. He had know it was the anniversary of her mother's death and that she always came to this specific bar on it. She would drink away until she couldn't keep it down any longer. He sat down next to her, and told the bartender to replace her glass with a cup ginger ale. She didn't refuse. She was tired of keeping things in and saving them for this one specific day and letting everything out by drinking herself to death. She didn't want to be like her father. She hated what he had become after her mother's death and promised she would never be like that. Yet here she was. Jane could see that she was breaking down, she knew it.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said gently helping her up slowly and leading her out the door.

**Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**

She knew she cared deeply for him. She wouldn't say it to him though. She wanted Patrick Jane but he was still in love with his wife. He still wore his ring even after the five year anniversary of her death. If she could say anything to him, it would be that she loved him. She knew he was worth it and she wanted to be with this man so bad. She knew she was just wishing her life away, dreaming about being with him every night and lying in his arms. She would never tell him this. She needed to be perfect so he wouldn't see through her. She couldn't let her personal life merge in with her work life. At least she told herself so her heart wouldn't get broken.

**Ready – Kelly Clarkson**

He was ready to move on. It took him five years to figure it out but he wasn't complaining. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late. She had been patient, she had waited for him. That was all he asked. The least he could do for her now was to take off his ring. He didn't need it anymore. He knew his wife would have wanted him to move on, he would want her to if she was in his situation. He had all the memories he needed. He didn't need a ring to help him remember.

"Patrick, you're not wearing your ring. Why aren't you…" She asked when he came into her office and walked over to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"Teresa, I'm ready."

That's all she needed to hear. She got closer to him and pulled his face to hers kissing him passionately, neither one breaking the kiss even though they knew people were watching through the blinds. They had been waiting for this moment for forever and it finally came. They weren't going to ruin their moment.


End file.
